Mobile electronic devices have brought a lot of convenience to people's daily life and work, and have become indispensable tools for people. There are many kinds of input apparatus for the mobile electronic device, for example, a key, a mouse, a joystick, a laser pen, a touch screen, etc. A touch technology is applied to various electronic devices rapidly for its good interactivity. This technology already tends to be mature, and various possible applications based on the technology are also fully exploited.
With the development of technologies, a user has an increasing requirement on operation experience of an electronic device such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer, and looks forward to more convenient man-machine interaction experience. A force (“Force”, “F” for short) detection technology adds another dimension information on the basis of position information provided by the touch technology, and various applications may be developed based on input force information, which brings brand new operation experience to people when using the electronic device, for example, effects such as a pull-down menu or a “small ball” popping up when a screen is pressed, a speed of scrolling a page up and down, or left and right being accelerated when the screen is heavily pressed, and a tactile feedback may be provided.
At present, main manners of the force detection technology include an inductive type, a resistive type, a capacitive type, a piezoelectric type, a micro electro-mechanical system, etc. Subjected to an influence of the space and structure of a main board, a portable electronic device mainly adopts two types of force sensor, namely, an array strain gauge and an array capacitor, to detect a force. Since a capacitive sensing array is adopted by a touch detection technology applied to most of portable electronic devices at present, the force detection technology adopting an array capacitor to detect a force has a greater advantage.
Unlike touch detection, force detection not only needs to detect a presence of a force, but also needs to detect magnitude of the force, i.e., precise force measurement. In the prior art, an electronic device cannot calculate a force accurately according to detected raw data (“Raw data”, “R” for short).